Breakfast by the Weasley Children
by Junny1712
Summary: Fic dịch. Breakfast by the Weasley Children


**Breakfast by the Weasley Children **

**Author**: SugarDee

**Translator**: Junny at dienanh. net

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to JKR. Nothing belongs to the translator.

**Link to original fic**: _www . fanfiction. net / s / 4602525 / 1 /Breakfast_by_the_Weasley_Children_

**Author's Permission**_: yeah i guess that's all right.. as long as you don't forget to mention that i'm the original author._

* * *

**Tác giả:** SugarDee

**Người dịch:** Junny at dienanh . net

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Như thường lệ - tất cả các nhân vật thuộc về JK Rowling.

**Nguồn:** _www . fanfiction __. net/s/4602525/1/Breakfast_by_the_Weasley_Children_

* * *

Cô bé thức dậy lúc 6h sáng, đúng như kế hoạch của tụi nó. Cảm thấy hài lòng với chính mình, nó ra khỏi chăn trong im lặng, sợ rằng điều đó có thể làm cho chiếc giường kêu cọt kẹt. Và đó là điều cuối cùng nó cần để không phải làm hỏng tất cả những gì mà nó và em nó đã lên kế hoạch cho hôm nay. Sau khi cẩn thận làm cho cái giường mình trông như vẫn còn ai đó đang ngủ, nó nhón chân rời khỏi căn phòng nhỏ của mình. Một lần nữa, nó hài lòng với chính mình vì đã không gây ra tiếng ồn nào khi mở cửa (như nó đã luyện tập vô số lần trước đó), nó đi đến phòng ngủ của em mình, tránh mọi chỗ trên hành lang có thể làm phát ra tiếng động. Sau 1 hồi như nhiều giờ đồng hồ, nó đã đến được đích của mình. Do dự 1 lát, nó đưa tay mình vào giữa khoảng không; nó nhận ra rằng trước đó nó đã không có bất kỳ luyện tập nào để mở cửa phòng em nó. Nhớ kỹ, mọi luyện tập điều cần thiết cho mình, đặc biệt khi mình muốn tạo sự bất ngờ cho người khác trước khi họ thức dậy. Hy vọng rằng cửa phòng em nó không gây ra tiếng động lớn nào (_hoặc có bất kì âm thanh nào_, nó nghĩ), nó từ từ mở cánh cửa ra. Khi cửa đã mở đủ rộng cho mình, nó đóng cửa lại sau khi vừa bước vào phòng.

Phòng ngủ của cậu bé tối đến nỗi nó không nhìn thấy giường cậu đâu. Đưa cả 2 tay lên như 1 người mù, nó bắt đầu đi về hướng mà nó nghĩ rằng đó là giường của cậu. Sau khi bị bầm tím trên cả 2 chân và bàn chân mình, nó đã đến được nơi mà em nó đang nằm. Nó ngồi xuống bên giường cậu bé và bắt đầu lay người cậu.

"Này, dậy đi. 6h rồi", nó thì thầm.

Mặt khác nó lay mạnh hơn, nhưng vẫn không có tiếng càu nhàu nào. Nó đã rất bối rối vì em nó chưa bao giờ thích bị đánh thức trước khi cậu tự thức dậy . Cậu sẽ thường nói "Đi chỗ khác đi" hoặc " Chỉ 5 phút nữa thôi"

_Có thể mình quá buồn ngủ nên không để ý điều đó_, nó nghĩ. Nó lay người cậu bé lần nữa.

" Này dậy đi! Em biết hôm nay chúng ta có kế hoạch mà"

Đột nhiên sau đó có tiếng lẩm bẩm đến từ đầu kia của chiếc giường. Nó quay đầu nhanh về hướng đó. Bàn tay nó lại đưa ra để dò tìm xung quanh; nó muốn chắc chắn rằng mình đã thực sự ngồi đúng vị trí.

_Ok vậy là mình đã ngồi đúng chỗ_, nó nghĩ vì tay nó vừa chạm phải bức tường phía trước. Bây giờ, tay nó đang lướt đi trên chiếc giường và cuối cùng chạm phải chiếc gối của cậu bé. _Hẵng đây là gối của nó_. Ngay lúc đó, cô bé bắt đầu nhìn xuống mặt của cậu. Nhưng dường như nó không thấy mắt, mũi và miệng cậu đâu. Nó kéo chăn của cậu xuống và thấy 2 bàn chân nhỏ ngay tại các đầu ngón tay của mình. _Cái gì? Ra là nãy giờ mình toàn lắc chân nó._ Cô bé lắc đầu và đứng dậy để đi lùi về sau cùng với bàn tay ở trên giường. Sau khi đã đến được cuối giường, nó xoay người lại và ngồi xuống lần nữa. Tay phải của nó đã tìm được mặt cậu. Tiếp đó, nó đặt cả 2 tay mình lên người cậu bé và bắt đầu lay cậu.

" Dậy đi! Nghiêm túc đó, đừng lãng phí thêm thời gian nào nữa" , nó nói. " Ba má sắp dậy rồi và nếu em không dậy. Điều đó sẽ làm hỏng mọi thứ"

" Cho con thêm 5 phút nữa, nha má" cậu lầm bầm, cựa quậy mình.

"Em biết chị không phải là má mà"

"Hmm"

Cô bé thấy rằng cậu bé lại sắp ngủ tiếp. Nên nó đứng dậy và đi về phía cửa sổ. Sau khi đã chắc rằng cái nó đang cầm là màn cửa, nó kéo chúng lên, để lộ ra mặt trời.

"Ối!" cậu rên rỉ, đặt cánh tay lên mắt mình. "Em muốn ngủ thêm 5 phút nữa"

" Không được!", cô bé nói, giọng hơi lớn. Sau đó nó tiếp tục với giọng nhỏ hơn, " Không được. Chị đã mất 10 phút để vào đây và đánh thức em dậy rồi"

" Chị nói chúng ta sẽ dậy vào lúc 8h mà"

" Không, chị nói chúng ta sẽ dậy vào lúc 6h. Ba má mới dậy lúc 8h"

Khi nó không nghe thấy bất kì câu trả lời nào nữa, nó đi về phía em mình và ngồi xuống. Nó, 1 lần nữa, lay cậu bé.

" Nào. Chị không muốn mọi thứ hỏng chỉ vì em. Dậy ngay"

" Đi chỗ khác đi", cậu bé nói, gạt tay nó.

Cô bé thở ra.

" Tốt thôi, chị đoán em muốn chị dùng biện pháp mạnh mà"

Cô bé nhìn kỹ cánh tay cậu. Trước khi cậu kịp phản ứng lại, nó đã đưa 2 tay của mình về phía cậu và bắt đầu cù cậu thật mạnh.

" Đừng mà – _tiếng cười_ – ngừng lại đi"

" Chị sẽ ngừng nếu như em dậy ngay bây giờ"

" Ok – _tiếng cười_"

Cô bé dừng lại, nhưng vẫn để tay mình trên người cậu.

" Hứa chứ?"

Cậu gật đầu lia lịa. Nó buông tay ra khỏi người cậu và đứng dậy.

" Chúng ta hãy đi xuống lầu và làm việc đó thôi"

Cậu bé miễn cưỡng bước ra khỏi giường. Khi cậu đã bắt đầu đi về phía cửa thì nghe cô bé thì thầm " Chờ chút, em hãy làm cho chiếc giường trông như em vẫn còn đang ngủ trên đó đi"

" Tại sao?" cậu hỏi, đi về phía chị mình.

" Vì như vậy ba má sẽ không biết chúng ta không có ở trên giường", cô bé nói, ra hiệu cậu giúp mình.

Sau vài phút, chúng đi xuống hành lang yên tĩnh. Khi chúng đi ngang qua phòng ngủ chính, có tiếng ngáy phát ra từ đó.

" Ba má vẫn đang ngủ", nó nói, nhìn em mình.

Cậu bé chỉ giật đầu

Đi xuống hết cầu thang khó khăn hơn cô bé tưởng. Mỗi bước đi mà tụi nó thực hiện có thể làm phát ra tiếng động làm cả 2 đứa đều lo lắng. Mỗi khi chúng nghe thấy tiếng cọt kẹt, chúng nhìn nhau, hy vọng rằng điều đó sẽ không đánh thức ba má chúng dậy.

Sau 1 lúc như nhiều giờ đã trôi qua, chúng đã đến được nhà bếp. Mặt trời đã ló dạng nên chúng có thể thấy mọi thứ rõ ràng.

" Được rồi", cô bé bắt đầu, nhìn em mình, " em lấy các đĩa và nĩa ra đi. Còn chị sẽ –"

" Nhưng má bảo em –"

" Chị biết. Đó là lý do tại sao em phải làm việc đó thật cẩn thận và yên lặng", nó cắt ngang " Đừng làm rơi cái gì hết nha"

Cậu bé gật đầu.

" Chị sẽ cố gắng và hoàn thành bữa sáng"

" Chị có thể nấu ăn hả?"

"Không", nó trả lời, một cách đơn giản. Nhận thấy mặt cậu bé đã tái đi, nó nói tiếp " Nhưng chị sẽ cố. Chị từng thấy người khác nấu ăn trước đó và chị cũng từng đọc một số quyển sách về nấu ăn. Vì vậy chị hy vọng chị có thể làm đúng ngay lần thử đầu tiên"

" Chị chưa từng thử trước đó sao?" cậu bé hỏi, với gương mặt còn tái hơn lúc nãy – nếu điều đó có thể xảy ra.

" Không. Nhưng đừng lo; Chị chắc chắn thức ăn của chị có thể ăn được mà."

Vài phút đã trôi qua và cô bé đã hoàn thành xong lần thử đầu tiên của mình. Cả 2 đứa đang nhìn chằm chằm vào món ăn, trông nó thật khác xa với từ " ngon miệng".

" Em nghĩ cái này có thể ăn được không? Cô bé hỏi, trước khi nhìn cậu bé. " Trông cứ như thức ăn cho động vật ấy"

" Qủa thật hơi đáng sợ 1 chút"

" Ừ", Cô bé đồng ý. Đoạn nó lấy 1 cái nĩa đã được chuẩn bị sẵn trên bàn và đưa cho cậu bé. " Ăn thử xem".

" Không", cậu lắc đầu từ chối " Trông nó thật khủng khiếp"

" Nào. Em phải ăn thử nó và xem nó ngon hay dở để chị còn làm tiếp hoặc là không"

Cậu miễn cưỡng nhận cái nĩa từ cô bé. Thật chầm chậm cậu ghim 1 miếng nhỏ thịt lợn muối xông khói màu đen đó. Nén cái nhìn ghê tởm vào miếng thịt, cậu đưa miếng thịt vào miệng mình và bắt đầu nhai với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền.

" Nó thế nào?"

" Kinh khủng", cậu trả lời, sau khi nó đã nuốt miếng thịt và súc miệng. " Tại sao em phải thử nó chứ?"

" Bởi vì chị cần ý kiến của em", cô bé nói, bắt đầu hướng về phía bếp lần nữa. " Vả lại chị đã làm món thịt lợn muối xông khói. Còn em thì không làm gì hết, trừ việc bố trí bàn ăn ra."

Cậu bé đang định đáp lại câu nói của chị mình thì chúng nghe thấy tiếng chân người bên ngoài nhà bếp. Mắt chúng bất ngờ mở to ra vì tụi nó thậm chí còn chưa hoàn thành xong một nửa của sự bất ngờ ấy. Việc đầu tiên mà cô bé nghĩ đến là quỳ xuống. Rồi nó kéo em mình xuống đất và bảo cậu bé im lặng bò theo nó ra sau bếp, nơi mà ngoài tầm nhìn của người khác. Tụi nó đặt tay mình lên miệng để không lọt ra ngoài tiếng ồn nào.

" Chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở đây thế?"

Tụi nó biết mình sẽ bị mắng cho nên chúng quyết định ở yên đó và không dám nhúc nhích.

Có tiếng bước chân nặng hơn; thêm một người khác đang đến.

" Mọi việc đều ổn chứ?" Ron hỏi, trước khi anh xuất hiện ở bếp. " Anh ngửi thấy cái gì đó khét"

" Có ai đó vừa quyết định làm món thịt lợn muối xông khói. Nhưng em cho là chúng đã không thành công, vì dựa trên màu sắc của cái chảo và mùi của thức ăn", Hermione nói, nhìn cái chảo của cô ở trên bếp " Anh có thấy chúng đâu không?

" Ai cơ?"

" Tụi nhỏ", cô trả lời và bắt đầu đi xung quanh nhà bếp để tìm chúng.

Hermione bây giờ đang ở gần đến mức nguy hiểm đối với nơi mà các thủ phạm đang trốn. Tim của tụi nó giờ đây đập mạnh đến nỗi chúng sợ rằng cô sẽ nghe thấy tiếng tim đập.

Ron đi về hướng 1 trong các cái ghế, ánh mắt anh cũng đang tìm kiếm 2 đứa trẻ. Cuối cùng anh đã thoáng thấy mái tóc đỏ y như mình của đứa nào đó, anh biết rõ gần đó là nơi vợ anh đang đứng.

" Mione", anh gọi lớn tên cô, vì thế Hermione nhìn lên với ánh mắt trông đợi.

" Anh đã tìm thấy chúng?"

" Ừ", anh trả lời, đi về phía cô.

" Ở đâu thế?"

" Trên lầu", Ron trả lời. Tuy nhiên anh chỉ tay vào đâu đó ở phía sau cô.

Hermione, người mà ta – đây – biết – tuốt, đang định xoay người để đi đến nơi mà chồng cô đã chỉ. May thay, Ron biết cô định làm điều đó vì thế anh đã giữ lấy mặt cô.

" Tham gia cùng tụi nhỏ đi" Ron mấp máy môi không thành tiếng.

" Okay", Hermione gật đầu trả lời. Sau khi Ron buông mặt cô ra, cô tiếp tục, " Điều gì làm anh chắc rằng tụi nhỏ ở trên lầu vậy Ron? Ý em là chúng có thế đang ở đây. Anh biết đấy, chúng đang trốn"

" Đang trốn?" Ron nói, ngồi lên một trong những quầy.(_chắc giống như là quầy bar á – Jun nghĩ thế_ ) " Tụi nhỏ đang trốn ai chứ?"

"Oh em không biết", Hermione nói, cô đang đi xa khỏi đằng sau bếp. Sau đó cô ngồi xuống 1 trong những cái ghế nơi mà cô có thể thấy chỗ chúng trốn. " Có thể chúng đang trốn chúng ta."

" Chúng ta?"

" Có thể tụi nhỏ không muốn chúng ta biết rằng chúng đã làm hỏng bữa sáng", cô nói, mỉm cười sung sướng vì cô đã thấy dấu vết của chúng. " Em và anh đều hiểu tụi nhỏ có thể biết được chúng ta sẽ khó chịu thế nào nếu như chúng làm hỏng mọi thứ mà"

Biết được rằng vợ mình đã nhìn thấy nơi mà tụi nhỏ đang trốn, Ron gật đầu 1 cái để ra hiệu rằng đã đến lúc.

" Đặc biệt là con, Rosie"

1 tiếng thở lo sợ phát ra từ phía sau bếp.

" Và cả ai đó đang trốn gần cửa sau với chị mình"

1 Tiếng thở lo sợ khác nữa vang lên, hầu như chắc rằng nó đến từ Hugo.

" Các con có thể ra được rồi đó".

Rose và Hugo từ từ đứng dậy và đi về hướng mà mẹ tụi nó đang ngồi. Ron theo sau chúng và đứng sau lưng Hermione, cô đang bảo tụi nó ngồi xuống.

" Các con có muốn giải thích gì không?" Hermione hỏi, trước khi nhìn từ Rose sang Hugo.

" Tụi con biết được từ dượng Harry và cô Ginny rằng hôm nay là ngày kỷ niệm của ba má. Nên Hugo và con quyết định dậy sớm và làm cho ba má bữa sáng. Lần nấu thử đầu tiên đã thất bại nên con muốn làm lại lần nữa. Nhưng tụi con nghe thấy tiếng chân, vì vậy tụi con trốn ra sau bếp, hy vọng rằng ba má sẽ không tìm thấy tụi con", Rose giải thích, với cái đầu cúi gầm.

" Các con biết rằng mình chưa đủ tuổi để chơi với lửa mà"

" Dạ biết, thưa má" Rose và Hugo đồng thanh.

" Các con có thể hỏi xin sự giúp đỡ của má hoặc ba mà"

" Nhưng nó sẽ không còn là bất ngờ nếu như ba má đã biết" Rose nói, nó ngước nhìn lên. Nó lại nhìn xuống lần nữa vì nó chạm phải ánh mắt của Hermione.

" Ba má vẫn sẽ đánh giá cao điều đó khi các con giúp ba má làm bữa sáng"

" Tụi con xin lỗi", Rose và Hugo nhận lỗi.

Nhận thấy nét mặt buồn bã của những đứa trẻ, Hermione đứng dậy và đi ra sau chúng. Sau đó cô xoay người chúng lại để chúng đối mặt với cô và cô nói, " Bây giờ ba má đã biết các con có kế hoạch gì cho ba má vào ngày hôm nay, vì vậy má sẽ cho phép các con làm bữa sáng cho ba má"

Rose và Hugo mở to mắt.

" Nhưng ba con và má sẽ ở đây phòng khi các con cần một vài sự giúp đỡ"

Tụi nó gật đầu lia lịa.

" Và chỉ mình Rose mới được phép nấu thôi"

" Tại sao chứ?" Hugo hỏi, trông hơi buồn.

" Bởi vì con chỉ mới 8 tuổi thôi, con yêu", Hermione trả lời, âu yếm nựng má nó. " Bây giờ con ngồi đây với ba và con sẽ được ăn đĩa đầu tiên"

" Nhưng hôm nay là ngày kỷ niệm của má mà. Vì vậy má và ba phải ăn đĩa đầu tiên"

Hermione mỉm cười.

" Vậy thì con sẽ được ăn đĩa thứ 2"

Điều đó đã làm Hugo tươi cười.

" Đợi đã, sao con không phải là người nhận được đĩa thứ 2 chứ?" Rose hỏi. " Con mới chính là người làm ra bữa sáng mà"

" Tại sao chúng ta không làm 2 đĩa lớn?" Ron nói, đi về phía chúng. " Vậy thì đĩa đầu tiên sẽ là của ba má, còn đĩa thứ 2 là của cả 2 đứa con"

" Dạ được" Rose và Hugo gật đầu đồng ý.

Một vài phút đã trôi qua và bây giờ ở đó đã có 2 đĩa đầy thịt lợn muối xông khói và xúc xích.

" Con hy vọng rằng thức ăn sẽ không có vị kinh khủng như lần trước chị Rosie đã làm", Hugo nói, cùng với cái nĩa trên tay.

" Dĩ nhiên là không rồi; má đã giúp chị" Rose trả lời, trước khi ghim 1 miếng thịt lợn muối xông khói và ăn nó. Ngay cả trước khi nuốt, cô bé còn nói , " Ngon thật!"

Ron bật cười trước cảnh đó, anh liền nhận được cái thúc mạnh từ vợ mình đang ngồi cạnh.

" Rose, hãy nuốt hẳn rồi mới nói chứ", Hermione nói

" Con xin lỗi"

Sau một vài nụ hôn, những cái ôm chặt và các lời chúc, gia đình nhỏ Weasley đi đến phòng khách để trải qua thời gian còn lại của buổi sáng. Cả bốn người ngồi trên thảm, hầu như là đang nói về bất cứ cái gì mà họ nghĩ ra được. Cuộc tụ họp nhỏ này có thể không có ý nghĩa gì đối với các gia đình khác, nhưng đối với Rose và Hugo nó là cả thế giới. Họ hiếm khi cùng nhau trải qua buổi sáng vì ba má chúng luôn luôn bận việc. Bởi thế, nên Rose và Hugo thường dùng bột Floo đến nhà Potter để có thể chơi cùng với Albus và Lily.

" Má, con mở radio được không ạ?" Rose hỏi, sau khi Hugo vừa kể xong giấc mơ của nó với họ.

" Con cứ làm đi"

Rose đứng dậy và đi về phía radio. Thật sự, nó không muốn mở radio. Nhưng nó hiểu được ba má của mình sẽ tò mò thế nào nếu biết được điều đó, nên nó đã nói radio thay vì máy hát đĩa CD, thật ra đó mới chính là cái mà nó muốn xin phép. Sau khi đã nhấn nút chạy đĩa, nó gần như chạy về chỗ nó đang ngồi trước khi bài hát bắt đầu cất lên.

" Con đâu cần phải chạy về chỗ ngồi, Rosie" Ron nhịn cười nói. " Hay là con khoái ngồi kế ba?"

" Dạ vâng, nhưng đó không phải là lý do chính", Rose mỉm cười trả lời. " Con chỉ muốn ngồi ở đây trước khi bài hát bắt đầu thôi"

" Tại sao vậy?"

" Bởi vì con muốn nói điều này với ba má" Rose ngừng lại để chờ bài hát cất lên. Vài giây sau, nhạc nền của bài hát bắt đầu nổi lên. Khi ấy, nó nói tiếp, " Hugo và con nghe nói ba đã hát bài này tặng má ở đám cưới của ba má. Vì vậy tụi con –"

" Đừng nói với ba là mấy đứa có bản ghi âm đó nha?" Ron bối rối hỏi.

" Đó là bản ghi âm à?" Hermione hỏi, Rose và Hugo nhìn nhau.

" Anh không rõ?" Ron nói với vẻ hoài nghi. " Anh Bill đã thu âm nó lại"

" Tụi con sẽ hỏi bác Bill", Rose nhìn em nó nói, cậu bé gật đầu. Sau đó cô bé nhìn ba má chúng lần nữa. " Dù sao đi nữa, tụi con không có bản ghi âm. Tụi con chỉ có bản gốc do ca sĩ đầu tiên hát thôi"

" Tụi con đã mượn đĩa CD từ cô Ginny", Hugo nói, nó đang nhìn ba má nó.

Lúc ấy, giọng hát của Michael Buble đang hát bài Everything đã vang lên trên nền nhạc, Hermione mỉm cười với đôi mắt đã khép, chắc rằng cô đang nhớ lại ngày cưới của 2 người.

Cô mơ màng nhớ lại nụ hôn trên trán của không ai khác chính là Ron Weasley người mà nổi tiếng với nụ cười tươi luôn hiện diện trên gương mặt anh. Sau khi trao tặng anh một nụ cười, Hermione quay lại đối mặt với tụi nhỏ.

" Cám ơn các con về ngày hôm nay", Hermione nói, trước khi mở rộng 2 cánh tay của mình như một lời mời cho những đứa trẻ đến ôm lấy cô.

" Này, còn anh thì sao?" Ron hỏi với giọng điệu đùa giỡn vì anh đã ở bên trái đằng sau họ. " Ba mấy đứa sẽ không được nhận cái ôm đó sao?"

Hermione, Rose và Hugo bật cười trước câu hỏi của anh. Và ngay lúc đó cả 4 người cùng ôm lấy nhau.

" Tụi con yêu ba má lắm" Rose và Hugo nói.

-  
_Jun không có dịch những A/N của tác giả, vì Jun thấy cũng không liên quan và quan trọng đối với fic lắm ^^ _


End file.
